


The Pool Boy

by ratherbehere



Series: Adventures in Porn Tropes [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Semi-Public Sex, Top Misha, Underage Sex, Virgin Jensen Ackles, Water Sex, twink jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's just trying to get through the summer and the assigned work his parents have given him when a gorgeous man shows up to clean the pool and makes his summer a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Underage warning- Jensen is 17 in this fic. I attempted to research this, and it appears 17 is the age of consent in Texas. But as 18 is the standard, accepted age of consent, I have marked it as underage nonetheless. The age gap is not huge (Misha is 20) but it is there.
> 
> I wrote this one in starts and stops, which is always, always a bad idea. If you notice any errors I should address, please let me know.
> 
> Conversely, if you enjoyed it, kudos and/or comments are greatly appreciated!

Jensen sighed.

The screen of his laptop swam before his tired eyes.

Why, why did every college in existence require its own essay? One that is similar enough to every other college’s essay topic, but different enough that you couldn’t just use the same one every time. He’s written about his dreams, his future goals, the most important thing he’s learned in high school, his most influential teacher, and, now, what role he believes God plays in his future success.

The last was for a deeply religious private school that his mom and dad insisted he apply to. He had no interest in it. Religion had done nothing but make him feel like shit for even daring to look at a male body twice, and he planned on intentionally screwing up this essay.

The worst part though, was that he really shouldn’t even be writing these for another six months. It was _summer_. But his parents, they thought it was best he get started on everything, and were checking to make sure he’d written an essay every day while they were at work.

They could be a bit strict. But they really did love him to pieces and cared, and he knew a lot of kids weren’t that lucky.

A chinking sound came from the yard below. He recognized it as the gate to pool and looked out the window to see who was sneaking in. Kids didn’t typically try to get in and crash the pool, but it could happen.

15 feet below him, a tanned, fit man in a baseball cap was unwinding the hose that cleans the bottom of the pool. He turned and spotted Jensen staring at him.

Jensen’s jaw dropped. Forget about looking twice, he could stare at this man and his gorgeous face for eternity. The man, who really didn’t look that much older than Jensen himself, waved.

“I’m here to clean the pool!” the guy hollered up.

Realizing he was staring like an idiot, Jensen blushed. The man winked at him before turning back to continue his work.

Jensen didn’t get anything else done for the next hour, when the dark haired stranger had finally left.

Then he beat his dick raw, getting off so fast it hurt.

~

Jensen had nearly forgotten the incident when the man came back a week later. Which, okay, he should have seen coming. He was cleaning the pool, of course he’d come on a regular schedule.

This time, Jensen was determined to go down and at least say hi. He’d bring him a glass of water or something. But then the guy looked up, met his eye as he stripped his shirt off, winked, and went back to work. Jensen was so aroused he couldn’t think properly and by the time he’d managed to will his erection away and work up the courage to head downstairs, the guy was done.

~

On schedule, the mysterious man arrived, only this time, Jensen had anticipated his arrival. He’d prepped a glass of water and came out five minutes after the gate had squeaked to hand it to him.

“Is that for me?” the man asked.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah,” he squeaked. Clearing his throat, he said in a more normal voice, “Jensen. My, uh. My name. Is Jensen.”

He flushed bright red as the man stared at him like he was an interesting puzzle, a curious twinkle to his bright blue eyes.

“Misha,” he finally volunteered with a proffered hand. “But you can call me The Pool Boy.”

Oh god. That sounded so freaking dirty.

“Sounds like the start of a dirty porno,” Jensen said without really thinking.

“Hmm,” Misha hummed, setting his drink down on the table nearby. He stepped closer to Jensen. “What would you know about porn, Jensen? Aren’t you a good Christian boy in a good, Texan Christian family, or,” Misha moved directly into his personal space, dropping his voice, “are you a dirty, dirty boy, getting off to dudes sucking cock every single night?” He moved even closer. “Or are you the one doing the sucking?”

Jensen was so aroused, so hard, he didn’t know how he wasn’t poking Misha yet. A tiny whine escaped his lips.

Misha chuckled and abruptly pulled away. He went straight for the leaf skimmer and that was that. Jensen shook his head, trying to shake some sense into it, and went back inside.

~

Jensen spent the entire next week wondering if Misha had been fucking with him, or if he was flirting, or both. Thinking about it made writing his Christian based essays rather difficult. (Not that he cared.) His money was currently on both, and it was high time he stop being a fucking pansy about it. The next time Misha came to clean the pool, he’d make a move.

He waited inside, wrapped in a fluffy terrycloth robe, until he heard the gate and then slipped out the door.

“Oh hey,” Jensen said, as if he was surprised Misha was there. “I was just about to tan for a bit, you don’t mind, do you?”

Misha’s head tilted just a fraction to the side and he stared at Jensen with amusement and consideration. He hadn’t expected this. Which is exactly what Jensen had wanted.

“Not one bit.”

Trying not to let the nerves show in his shaking hands, Jensen undid the belt on the black, terrycloth robe and let it slide off his shoulders.

He’d thought about going nude, he really had. But the tight speedo he’d worn two years ago for the swim meets was close enough without risking the neighbors seeing his junk. Or his horror if he’d read Misha’s teasing tones wrong.

The clatter of a long metal pole hitting the concrete rang through the air as Misha turned and caught sight of Jensen. Jensen turned, bent to lay the robe on one of the pool loungers, letting Misha get a good, long look at his ass. He was slim, a ‘twink’ some might say, but with toned muscle from his various activities, his body was also damn attractive. Bowlegs be damned.

Then, as if he hadn’t noticed Misha’s fumble, he slid onto the other lounger and stretched his limbs out, finding a comfortable position to lie in and soak up some rays. He shut his eyes to the blinding sun and listened.

Eventually, the sounds of water and tools being used on the pool drifted to his ears. But there was a fair pause before it started.

Jensen tried not to grin too wide at his success.

~

The next time Misha came to clean the pool, Jensen decided he’d actually be _in_ the water. The only thing better than nearly naked was nearly naked and wet, right? So he swan dived into the pool about fifteen minutes before Misha normally arrived and started doing laps across the wide length.

It was a great plan.

The plan totally backfired.

Jensen emerged from a lap to see Misha standing at the edge of the pool, nearly directly above him, hands on his hips, wearing nothing but a damn near exact replica of the speedo Jensen was wearing. Jensen gasped, sucked in some (unfortunately semi-grungy) pool water, and sputtered, completely undignified.

Misha’s hip bones were on display, sharp but delicate, his thighs were like something Michelangelo sculpted, and his toned chest featured a cute little freckle on his right peck that Jensen instantly knew he would be having fantasies about for years to come. If Jensen had managed to notice all of that in the split second between emerging and swallowing pool water, just what would it be like if he had time to study that body?

He was still trying to catch his breath when he heard a light splash as Misha slid gracefully into the pool beside him. Misha’s deep blue eyes swam into his vision seconds before two hands braced his face and lips were slammed into his own.

It took about point two seconds for Jensen to get over his surprise, and about point six seconds to discover Misha was a nibbler. He sucked Jensen’s lips between his own and sank his teeth into the plump flesh, sending heat coursing through Jensen’s veins.

He fought back, pulling his lip back and replacing it with his tongue. Jensen was good at kissing, knew how to control the pace, make a kiss feel like an orgasm, and so, apparently, did Misha.

Misha grappled with them and they flailed together in the water, gripping, squeezing pulling. Eventually Jensen found himself pressed into the side of the pool, Misha grinding into him, two hard lengths finding purchase and heat in the other body.

The speedo fucking hurt. The sucker was little and tight before his cock magically became 5 times it’s normal “oh my god the water is freezing” size. So it was quite a relief when Misha’s hand tugged at the tight spandex and pulled it out of the way.

The water was colder on his erection without the material keeping it warm, but it wasn’t cold for long. A warm hand wrapped around his cock and Jensen hissed.

“Shit,” Misha mumbled quietly into his ear. “Have you ever done this before?” His sucked hard and fast at Jensen’s neck, coaxing out a moan. “How old are you anyway?”

“Sev- Seventeen,” Jensen just managed to get out, jerking his hips into Misha’s hand.

Misha hummed appreciatively. “Gorgeous, young little thing,” Misha grumbled near his ear, sending heat to Jensen’s cheeks that he didn’t entirely mind. “Or, maybe not so little,” Misha added, giving an extra twist at the head of Jensen’s cock. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” he added. But as he spoke, he pulled his speedo down and lined his cock up with Jensen, and continued to jack them together.

“Oh god yes,” Jensen said throwing his head back. His hands sunk into the flesh of Misha’s ass while he continued to suck at Jensen’s neck. “C’mon, c’mon,” he chanted.

It was a little rough. As it turns out, water is not the best lubricant. But Jensen didn’t care. His brain was misfiring on trying to process that he was having sex in his parent’s fucking pool where anyone could see them with the hotter than sin pool boy.

So he really shouldn’t be embarrassed that he came like freight train, whimpering into Misha’s neck, inside of a few minutes. But the heat was filling his cheeks nonetheless. He wanted Misha to see him as a man and not a kid and here he was blowing it after-

Misha sunk his teeth hard into Jensen’s shoulder and shuddered, coming moments after Jensen.

“Fuck,” Misha said into his skin. He didn’t pull away and Jensen wasn’t about to push. Breathing a little steadier, Misha finally let go of their softening cocks and pulled his spandex back into place. The stairs were a few paces away and Misha slogged his way slowly towards them. “That was horribly bad idea,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed, finally shifting to hold his own weight up, instead of relying on the pool wall. “But it was fucking hot.”

Misha paused at the top of the steps and looked at Jensen over his shoulder. He didn’t say anything, but there was a smirk on his lips that told Jensen he agreed completely.

~

That encounter in the pool was at the top of Jensen’s mind for the rest of the week. It was hard to forget, with the hickeys Misha had left on his neck and shoulders. Fortunately his parents believed him to be so innocent that they bought the lie that he’d simply missed a few spots with his sunscreen. If only. A little sunburn would not have distracted him from his assigned school work nearly so much as replaying over and over how intense it was, how satisfying. And now, how he craved so much more.

Something about Misha had gotten completely under his skin. He wondered if it would be inappropriate to ask The Pool Boy out, or if he even wanted to. Maybe their chemistry was purely physical.

Dear god, he’d had sex _with the_ _pool boy_.

What was he, a suburban house wife?

Well, even if that was his role, it didn’t stop him from wanting to grab the bull by the horns and go for it. So the next time Misha was scheduled to come by, he was waiting for him, ready to lay it all on the table. Or, the bed in this case, he was hoping.

Misha froze, hand still on the gate, when he saw Jensen standing there, once again in the black terrycloth robe. He swallowed hard before speaking. “I’m going to assume this means you _don’t_ regret what we did last week.”

Jensen closed the distance to Misha, raised a hand and ran it through his hair, cupping the back of his head gently, pulling him in for a surprisingly chaste kiss. “Misha,” he asked, his voice deep and soft. “Would you like to come inside?”

Just to seal the deal, though he was pretty sure Misha was more than willing to follow his lead, Jensen slipped the knot out of the belt of his robe and let the fabric fall open just enough to show Misha that he had nothing on underneath.

Misha groaned. “Fuck, your parents are going to kill me,” he said, and then his lips were crushing into Jensen, arms surrounding him and pulling him close. 

As with the first time, Misha kissed with everything he had, lips plying and tongue coaxing. And again, Jensen met him pull for pull. He barely had enough sanity left to pull Misha with him towards the house but he did, and somehow he managed to guide them to his bedroom, only a few knocked over pictures as casualties.

Misha stilled the second they were inside the door and broke the kiss. His eyes darted to the various school and sports paraphernalia on Jensen’s walls, the banner, his cheerleading group photo, the swim team and baseball team photos, and more. He looked momentarily stunned. Like he’d never seen a high school boy’s bedroom before.

“Dude,” Jensen said. “You can’t be that much older than me.”

“Twenty,” Misha said, neither agreeing or disagreeing with the assessment of that not being much older than Jensen. “I just. I guess I had a very different high school experience than yours.”

Jensen frowned. “Are you saying you were-“

He was cut off from asking any more probing questions by Misha’s lips shoving into his. He walked Jensen backward to the bed, giving him a little push. Jensen landed with a bounce, his robe splayed wide beneath him. Misha’s eyes flared wide and suddenly, without any warning, lips were attached to Jensen’s left nipple.

Jensen cried out, his fingers digging into his bedspread. And, apparently just because he wasn’t losing his mind fast enough for Misha’s tastes, Misha wrapped a fist around Jensen’s cock and began to jack him. Jensen writhed, thrusting up into the warm flesh, worried he might come again far too quickly, but too far gone now to care much.

Then Misha stopped.

Jensen whimpered.

“Shhh,” Misha told him, “Patience.”

Jensen groaned in frustration. “What are you, a yoga master?”

“I am actually,” Misha responded. “But you’re probably thinking of tantric sex, and I am proficient in that as well.” He explained this to a wide eyed Jensen while sliding down his body. It occurred to Jensen that Misha was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt, while he himself was nearly buck naked. He was technically still wearing the robe, but as it wasn’t really covering anything but his arms, Jensen didn’t think it counted for much. “But for now I was thinking I’d put you in my mouth.”

That was all the warning Jensen got before Misha swallowed down his cock.

Warm, wet heat was pressed all around his cock, nearly tip to base, without preamble. No easing him into, just Misha gobbling up his dick like Halloween candy. The sound Jensen made was inhuman, a gargling, chocked sound as he lost the ability to function properly. The only reason he didn’t come from the shock and sensation was the choke hold Misha had on his balls.

“Patience,” Misha repeated as he popped off. He slid right back down.

Jensen thrust into that heat blindly for a few moments, Misha _letting him_ , before he finally remembered that he’d had other plans. His hand flailed to the side table and just managed to find the lube and condom he had maybe sort of sat out earlier in anticipation.

Without word, he tapped Misha’s shoulder to get his attention and held the present out.

The way Misha looked up at him with his cock surrounded by those plump lips almost made Jensen regret stopping him. But the way his eyes went wide with arousal more than made up for it. Misha pulled off with a sloppy wet sound.

“You sure?” he asked, his voice already hoarse.  Jensen nodded.

Misha laid the condom to the side and popped the bottle of lube open. He slicked his fingers before moving for Jensen. Jensen bent his knees, spreading his legs wide.

He was shaking and doing a bad job of hiding it. Jensen had never actually done this before.  He’d played with himself often enough and had experimented quite a bit with a boy his parents were never to know even existed, but he’d never done _this_. Never been fucked. He wanted to, God did he want to do this with Misha, but that didn’t stop a little trace of nerves from coming through.

Misha hesitated, his finger just barely pressing at the rim. Then, instead of pressing inside, he began to circle the entrance. “You really haven’t done his before,” Misha stated. Of course he’d asked a similar question last time, and Jensen had been grateful he hadn’t had to answer. He didn’t want Misha to know. He didn’t want his inexperience to make it weird.  So he didn’t answer, just wiggled his slim hips a little bit, trying to get Misha to get with the program. “Fuck,” Misha mumbled, taking Jensen’s action as an answer. “I didn’t think I had a virgin kink, but _damn_.”

Jensen gasped as Misha’s finger just barely slipped past the rim, barely a fingertip inside him. “Stop. Talking,” he managed to get out.

Misha chuckled, but he slid his finger in further and crooked it in all the right ways, so Jensen didn’t really care. He cared even less when Misha found his sweet spot. His cocked jerked with the press, a yelp leaving his lips. Misha chuckled again, and again, Jensen didn’t care. He was utterly beyond the capacity to care about Misha finding him amusing as a second finger slid in.

Jensen was softening as his insides relaxed, so by the third finger, Misha was fucking him with one hand and stroking his dick with another. He could come from this, could come quite hard actually, but he’d done that before and Jensen was ready for more.

“Condom,” he choked out as he continued to thrust minutely into Misha’s hand.

Misha nodded. His hands were withdrawn and Jensen shuddered. This was it. He was going to be well and properly fucked. Misha stripped efficiently, and Jensen spared a thought that it was a shame he didn’t get to explore that gorgeous body more thoroughly. Maybe, hopefully, next time, he told himself.

Condom in place and more lube added, because Misha was being extremely considerate and Jensen hadn’t failed to notice it, and Misha was lining up, hovering over him.

Misha looked like he was about to start talking again, so Jensen surged up and kissed him before he could say something that would make everything weird again. “C’mon,” he whispered encouragingly.

The sensation as Misha breached him was not entirely unfamiliar, but it was also wholly unique. So much different than fingers and toys. Misha was a living, breathing man and his hard cock was sliding into Jensen’s body.

His fingers dug into Misha’s back, trying to find something to ground himself in. Misha didn’t stop him when his grip continued to tighten, matching the pressure that was filling him, until he was sure he was leaving little crescent shaped marks in Misha’s back.

“Fuck,” Misha mumbled near his ear, pausing for Jensen’s benefit. “You feel incredible.”

 Jensen could only nod his agreement. He clenched his legs around Misha and wiggled his hips, testing how a thrust would feel. It felt great, and his little gasp of pleasure was enough indicator for Misha. He suckled at Jensen’s shoulder as he gently pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

It didn’t take Misha long to find a comfortable rhythm, and not much longer for Jensen to start making embarrassing sounds.

“Shit yes,” Jensen mumbled. “C’mon, c’mon.” His hand were on Misha’s ass now, pulling him in, wanting more and more and deeper and oh god _there_.

Misha got the hint and picked up the pace until he was no longer just thrusting, but _pounding_ into Jensen, tilting his hips back and back until Jensen was almost folded in half. Jensen had never been more grateful he was a cheerleader and thus had incredible flexibility than he did in that moment. His wails echoed through the house, and damn they would be grateful if the neighbors didn’t come to check on him.

The robe beneath him was starting to feel tacky with sweat, but Jensen was so close, he barely even registered the feeling. All he needed was a little push and he’d be flying apart at the seams. He tried to sneak a hand between them, but Misha grabbed it and pinned it to the pillow.

At least he didn’t whisper “patience” again. He’d probably have a black eye if he had.

“Miiiiiiiish,” Jensen complained. “Come on, let me come.”

Misha didn’t respond. He was really, really close, driving in like a man possessed and his grip on Jensen’s wrist was bordering on painful. Still, as much as Jensen wanted to come, he could wait if it meant watching Misha lose it, coming while buried deep inside of him.

Fortunately, Jensen didn’t have to wait long to see that desire fulfilled.

Misha pounded and pounded until he seized hard and abruptly, burying himself deep into Jensen and letting out a strangled little note like it all _hurt_. It was absolutely gorgeous to watch and Jensen’s own cock throbbed with sympathy and jealousy.

There was a brief, still moment, before Misha was moving again.

In the blink of an eye, Misha had pulled out and swallowed Jensen’s cock down his throat. Only this time, he didn’t try to choke it off and Jensen came like he was hitting a brick wall. Among the incredible, ohmygod, holyshitfucks, the world went black.

When he came to, Misha was next to him, tracing patterns on his chest.

“What-“ he began to ask groggily.

“Freckles,” Misha explained.

Jensen’s snort turned into a full blown laugh. Misha was grinning at him, enjoying his amusement.

The smile faded. “Sorry,” Misha said. “I think I bruised your wrist.”

“Nothing to apologize for,” Jensen told him. “Besides, I got you back. Literally.”

Misha laughed. “Touche.”

They laid peacefully for a while longer before Misha sighed and rolled off the bed. He fished for his boxers and began to get dressed.

“Hey,” Jensen said, grabbing his attention. “If I asked you out for coffee, would you tell me about high school? Whatever… whatever it was like for you?”

Would you tell me about yourself? Would you make this about more than a quick fuck in my bedroom? Or am I really the lonely housewife, who just needed to get laid, and you were happy to oblige for a day?

Misha tilted his head to the side and bit his lip. “No,” he said. Jensen deflated. At least he got something mind blowing out of it all. “But we could get tea and talk about bunnies and kale and whatever else comes up, and then, maybe someday down the road, we can go get coffee.”

It was a bit of an odd answer, but Jensen was starting to see that Misha himself was a bit odd. Besides, he could read between the lines. Let’s talk, let’s go back to the beginning and meet like normal people, and maybe someday we can be the type of people who tell each other real stuff. Secrets and promises. Truths and surprises.

Jensen grinned. “You’d better get to work on that pool, Pool Boy. My parents will be home in half an hour.”

Misha grinned back, shaking his head as he finished pulling on his shirt, walking towards the door. He paused, reached for a pair of jeans Jensen had tossed aside earlier, and chucked them at Jensen’s head. “Then maybe you should put on some pants.”

Jensen chuckled.

Yeah, he could be up for some tea.


End file.
